My Sister, a Pink Puff
by BuddyJack
Summary: Brick talks in his journal tape of his life with the family he has now. One chapter story.


My Sister, a Pink Puff

Brick's P.O.V.

Gee... I don't even know where to start. Maybe I should start with how my life began. When me and my brothers were created, the first person we met was Mojo Jojo, some nutty monkey that wants to take over the world, and the PowerPuff Girls kept getting in his way of it. That was probaley the only reasone he created us, to eleminate all threats to his plans, which made me and my bros think that being evil is the only way to survive. But we were defeated by the girls with just a simple kiss on the cheek. I was so angry with myself when I found out that the girls' kisses didn't blow us up, us thinking cooties are real and our over reaction of the girls kissing us blew us up.

When we met HIM, he encouraged us to get revenge on the girls for humiliating us by improving us and giving us 'cootie shots.' Truth be told, my pride and reputation of being number one was all I cared about... And every time the girls beaten us, I became really frustrated and let it out on my brothers... mostley Boomer... I was such a selfish jerk... And a stupid one at that... I just hated being outsmarted. When Blossom said to me that cooties don't exist, I became enraged when I found out that HIM tricked me into being enemies of the girls! Then again, I should be angry at Mojo for making us enemies of the PowerPuff Girls in the first place!

Those two nut cases only saw us as tools... puppets...! I thought that they were only trying to impress us, when really, their just trying to make us their pride. Just their pride, not their joy. I don't know why I had little respect for those two yet never had the guts to go against them. Maybe because I figured that Mojo was our creator, so he knew how to destroy us if we turned on him. And HIM was the same way. HIM would threaten us to not lose in any battle against good guys, or else... But, seeing that HIM takes pleasure in making people live in fear, and that he can only create monsters by taking peoples nightmares and making them come to life really ticked me off! It made me realize that HIM can only manilulate most things and not all things, meaing that HIM would have to kill us with his bare claws.

My hatred for the girls completley vanished and was replaced with wanting revenge on those so called fathers of mine! Blossom told me that I have the right to be angry, but I have to mantain my anger or else it'll shorten my life. And I can tell that you wanna know why I decided to accept the girls as sisters.

Well, it started when Boomer made Blossom so angery with him, that she lost her cool and let her anger and frustration out on him. Boomer was really scared of her anger. And all those hurtful things she said made Boomer hurt inside so much, that he broke down crying. Blossom was shocked to see that she actually hurt a RowdyRuff Boy's feelings and she felt terrible for thinking that we weren't human and never will be. When she apoligized to Boomer and showed him kindness, Boomer started to like her. I never found out about it until some time later.

When I found out that Boomer was hanging out with the PowerPuff Girls, I immediatley thought that he was betraying us. But when I heared that Boomer sees Blossom as an older sister and that I treated him like garbage, I became really angry, thinking that I was the main reasone why he would rather hang out with Blossom than with me. I was jealous of Blossom and in denial of it. I always thought that emotions would only make me weak, but all that beliefe did was make me alone in the world. And Boomer lecturing me and saying he hates me made me lose it and attack him. When Boomer had me pinned down, I thought that he was gonna finish me off, but he instead shot his laser next to my head.

He speared my life. And when I beaten him us so bad and was about to kill him... I felt shock and guilt hit my stomache hard. I didn't like it at all. So I let my brother go. I didn't know why until the girls told me that the reasone he let me go and I let him go was because we're brothers and we love each other, and that because I was still a kid, meaning that I started to become scared when I thought of what would happen if I killed Boomer. The reasone the girls wanted me and Boomer to get back together and become close is because they felt pitty for me and wanted to help. That made me all confused on why their were helping me. I was their enemy yet they helped me become a better brother for Boomer. Bubbles said to me that he saw me look guilty for beating him up that night and when Blossom told him that the reasone I let him go was because he's my brother, and that made him feel guilty for keeping his relationship with the girls a secret from me.

That was probabley another reasone why I was angry with Boomer, because I felt that he was making a fool out of me. I should've known better that he was afraid that we would make fun of him if we found out that he was handing out with a bunch of girls... When I apologized for all the times I picked on him, he forgave me, and wanted me to stay. I felt so emotional that night, that I started to cry. I felt that it takes a real man to show emotions like joy and sorrow. And because of that, everybody in Townsville forgave me for all the evil deeds I've done and accepted me as a hero, due to how I sacrificed myself to save Boomer from turning into a monster and to save Buttercup's life.

That's why I grew to like the girls. Because they showed me compassion, just like they showed it to Boomer.

I thought that because we behaved like villians, the girls always wanted to spoil our fun. But they just wanted to keep their home city safe. Their home, which I should see as my home too. When my eyes finally opened and I saw the consequences of being evil, like causing destruction and beating people up, I said I was sorry, and the girls accepted me into their family.

Me and Blossom used to hate each other, until Blossom heared that I spared Boomer's life because I felt guilty for almost killing him. Blossom felt that I needed help to see the light. And no matter how many times I rejected her help, she was patient with me all the way. When she said she was sorry that she and her sisters blew us up with their kisses, I felt shocked and confused to hear her saying sorry to her enemies. When Boomer turned into a monster, no thanks to the postion HIM gave me, Blossom defended me from being blamed for it. I felt terrible for beng jealous of Blosom because of that. She had the right not to cry when I blew up, because I deserved it. But the time she saw me give my life up for someone else's, she cried in sorrow over it, thinking I died.

Now that I was adopted, we became best friends. We would do almost anything for each other, give each other a hand, comfort one another, and have fun. Blossom no longer saw me as the mean arrogant brat I once was, now she sees me as a loving and responsible brother. All the times I started to spend with Blossom made me love her so much, and it made her the same way towards me. Thanks to her, I was no longer an idiot. I even know that the word 'dumb' is actually spelled with a B at the end because it's sillent in that word. We may agrue at times and we may not agree on most things, but we respect each other. We didn't want to cut each other's throats anymore, now I want to keep Blossom's skin from getting scratched or bruised, and she would panic and worry if she saw a bone stick out of my leg.

Bubbles... Now I really felt terrible for hurting many times when I turned from bad to good. I was luky that she is forgiving. The day that Bubbles was disguised as Boomer, I don't know if I knew that it was Bubbles or what. Either way, I think I had a good time. I was in denial that I was impressed that Bubbles could take a punch in the eye, spit out loogies, and eat a cockroach whole when Bubbles revealed that she wasn't Boomer this whole time. I might have been angry that she tricked me too. I didn't want to admit it, but I always thought that Bubbles was cute.

When I was accepted into the family, it felt alright for me to be more gentle towards her. In fact, I'm now more of her hero to her. She is just so cute, I just want to tickle her, kiss her cheek, and hold her for the rest of my life, not wanting to let her go. She would get me into tea partys, which I don't enjoy, but decided to go with it. If anything horrible happend to her, my heart would be reduced to nothing, and I would go insane from losing her, which is why I always stay close to her at all times when I was alone with her. She just loves me as if I never did anything to hurt her, and I love her for being a sweetie pie. I just had no idea why I wanted to destroy such a precious little treasure like her. I don't think I really deserve to have her as a sister, but she says I do.

And Buttercup... Well... I uh... She's okay and all... Ah, who am I kidding? I was in love with her! But that was before I realized we were brother and sister, okay? She's tough, she's brave, and she's passionate! I might have liked her a little when she attacked me for the first time. Those punches she gave me like she does now, made me kind of impressed. Of coures, no thanks to me being prideful and ignorant, I couldn't tell her. When Boomer brought me to the gril's house, me and Buttercup started to talk. It was awkard at first, but we grew to like each other. Alot of people must've thought that Blossom was the girl for me. She's alright and all... but I think Buttercup would've been the best girl for me. After all, red and green go good together. When I saved Buttercup's life, she accepted me as her brother and now looks up to me. We may still fight sometimes, but we would forgive each other for the mistakes we made.

I just don't know how Boomer manages to get less punches from Buttercup than me. One time, I went into the bathroom while Buttercup was... in the nude in the tub. I was frozen in shock and just couldn't get my eyes off of her. I felt my whole face burning red, meaning I was blushing. She was so ticked off that I woldn't look away. So she covered her body with the bath curtain and began to punch me alot. Every time we fight or make mistakes, we would appologize and forgive each other after getting mad.

Buttercup loves me without a doubt. I even make her happy by beating the living crap out of the leader of the Gangreen Gang, Ace.

Anyway, the Professor said that if we weren't really siblings, he would've loved to see us get married, which made us feel awkward with embarrassment. Buttercup told me that she didn't trust Boomer, thinking that he was only tricking her. But when he beaten a monster by himself, which I was surprised to hear, she started to grow jealous of him. Then her jealousy went away when Boomer went and saved her from Fuzzy. I was surprised of that too. I felt that maybe Boomer didn't need me to get tough after all. But Buttercup told me that Boomer doesn't care about being tough and cool, all he cares about is having friends.

I thought that Boomer really does hate me... But Boomer actually doesn't. He just hated how I treated him. When I said I was sorry for everything, Boomer felt that he was wrong about me and said he's sorry that he said he hated me. Me and Boomer became closer then we were when we were bad. Because of how me and Buttercup would try to toughen him up, and how much we defend him, he looks up to us and always wants to be like us. Of coures, he would annoye us with how he mannaged to beat us and act like he's rubbing it in our faces. He is also scared of making us mad enough to want to kick his butt. He would also embarace me when ever he does something clumsy or gets scared and hide behind either me, Blossom, or Buttercup, but would I go so far as to say I don't know this kid? No. I might have felt that way when I was a villian, but not any more now that I'm a hero.

Enough about me. Let's get with everybody else.

Blossom and Butch... they... they just don't see eye to eye. They are absaloutley complete opposites that would constantley fight. Blossom would easily get irritated by Butch's behaviour and Butch just can't stand how she nags at him. That happens when their battling monsters, and when their at home or at school. Butch was like Bart Simpson, and Blossom was like Lisa Simpson, meaing if one of them left for a while, they would grow to miss getting on each other's nerves.

Butch sees the other two, Bubbles and Buttercup as sisters that would annoye him when they outsmart him, which I find hilarious. That shows that Buttercup and Bubbles love Butch as a brother they can tease. When Butch gets pranked by either of them, he would go for pay back with another prank

I think the Puff Boomer grew to love the most is Blossom, since she was the first to show kindness. She thought that me and my bros were pure evil, but when she saw that she hurt Boomer's feelings, she felt terrible for thinking that way. I think Boomer showing sorrow made Blossom's consiounce tell her that she has to redeem them, and she has to do that by showing Boomer, the youngest RowdyRuff Boy kindness and caring. Because of that, Boomer started to like her, and as time went on, he started to love her like a motherly sister. If Boomer had been turned into a kitten, he would gentley press his paw against her belly, because that's a cat's way of showing love towards the mama cat. Blossom would do anything for Boomer, like keep him safe in her arms while on a ship that's caught in a storm. She loves him that much.

Bubbles had always liked Boomer. And I think she's is real happy that the Professor adopted him as a son. Like me, Boomer would get dragged into having tea partys with her. Those two have a strong friendship, they have loads of fun together.

Buttercup, she's a protective sister towards Boomer. When she said that she was sorry for being mean to him on his first day of school, Boomer forgave her and they became close. Boomer really loves her for defending him and having fun with him. And Buttercup loves Boomer for being a 'cute' and awesome little brother, which would make me jealous at times. He may make her mad by making mistakes or doing things she told him not to do, but she forgives him because she knows he would have his reasones or he would never mean to do it. Buttercup would also make Boomer mad at her for making him do her chores, all because of her laziness. But she would take the blame for the things she got him caught up in, which makes Boomer comfortable around her in many ways.

What surprised me about the girls is that they once caused destruction in Townsville like we did. Only they didn't know how powerful they were or what they were doing. And they helped Mojo builed his Observatory, which Mojo failed to mention, and that really made me mad! Speaking of Mojo, I had no idea that Mojo used to be the Professor's misbehaving lab monkey. That would mean that the Professor is my half dad, or whatever. My head would hurt just thinking about it.

But what surprised me the most is that the girls once created a fourth sister named Bunny. The PowerPuff Girl that I never knew exsisted. That's probebley because she was so unstabled... I'd rather not bring that up. And I think Boomer wanted to make the girls happy by bringing Bunny back. And I think he also did that to see how being a big brother is like. He would have liked to show what he did if he wasn't so scared of what the Professor would do if he found out that he had another mouth to feed. The Professor let her stay, and he saw that he would not regret doing that.

Bunny was like Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup combined. She's as innocent as Bubbles, but she's not as naive and is more terrified and shy. She would know the differents between good people and bad people and would know not to trust the bad ones. She's as smart as Blossom and she would get grades that are as good as her's. And though she's not as brave as Buttercup is, she can conjur up great courage. Of coures, she is really timid and easily frightened and not just by very scary things, like the zombies from Resident Evil, but despite that, she's brave when she needs to be. The girls really love Bunny, and me and my bros. do too.

Bunny was lucky that she didn't have to fight us, the RowdyRuff Boys. If she did, she wouldn't have loved us like this. She did found out that we used to be enemies, no thanks to her whitchy-ness, Princess! But I managed to explain what made me go soft, and that made her more comfortable toward me. Because of me saying 'we special kids gotta stick together,' she loves me alot. I am a real sucker for girls like her, so I love her alot too. She's just so cute, I can't even describe how content I am of her beauty and kindess.

Butch doesn't tease her or get on her nerves like he does to the rest of us. I would get on him of how ticked off I would get when he wrecks things I've worked so hard on. I would even threaten to kill him, though I never came close to it. He became of the anti-hero of the family, which made him pretty awesome. Stupid, but awesome. Butch never even thinks about scaring her, I guess it's because her kindess makes him a sucker too.

Since Boomer created her, he loves her to death. He would do anything for her, even give up his life, which he did with me and Buttercup when Bunny was about to get shot at when Mojo tried to kidnap her. I was so mad that Boomer kept Bunny a secret from me, thinking that he was trying to keep the good stuff to himself, but he was actually scared that we would think that it would get crowded. Me and Boomer got so mad at each other that he accidentaly yelled at Bunny which scared her and hurt her feelings. Boomer managed to tell her that he never meant to scare her and she forgave him. She loves Boomer more than anything else, even puppies and kittens. I told Boomer that he's as much of a good big brother as I am, and he was glad that I said that.

Even though she's a better kid than the rest of us, she still isn't perfect, she still makes mistakes like us, she even takes the mistakes she makes too seriousley, and we would tell her that it's alright.

Mojo kidnapping Bunny had really pushed my temper near the edge, so when we saved the city fro being destroyed from his missile, we beaten him up good! It felt real awesome to get back at Mojo! I heared Butch telling me that Mojo thought that we were mistakes, and I figured, he's right. Because now, we're after him when ever he commites crime! And if HIM does anything to Bunny, I would kill him without hesitation! Bunny being recreated and improved, so the girls told me, was probabley the second best thing that ever happened to us.

Seeing the life I have now, it made me wish that I would come face to face to myself and beat myself up so bad that his wounds won't be able to heal and he would be disabled in every way. That's how angry I am at my Yang half for making me deprived of a family I have now. I was really thankful to the Lord above for forgiving me and allowing me to start my life over at such an early age, and at kindergarten.

I was glad taht Mojo disowned me and my brothers as his sons, because he is just a poor excuse for a father! And he is nothing like the Professor, who was the third father I had, and the first real dad I could ever ask for. He punishes us the way a real parent should. He forgives me and my brothers for every mistake we do, just like he would forgive the girls. He also has fun with us by taking us to vaccatios or take us on a fishing trip. I once caught a big fish, which made him jealous yet proud.

If there is one thing I've learned, it's that being evil means that your being a loser and a fool! This family I have now is just the most awesomest thing I ever have. My old weaknesses were a thing of the past, and my new family became my new weakness, but it is mostley my strength. If it weren't for Blossom saying sorry to Boomer for hurting his feelings, non of this would've been possible.

That's right, Bloss. I want to thank you for being a friend towards Boomer when I wasn't. You went from showing harsh judgement to showing fair compassion and mercy to me. You've helped me find the strenght to ask all of Townsville to forgive me by standing by my side, even though I didn't deserve it. And you too forgave me and my brothers for all the times I hurt you and your sisters. I want to make it up to you and repay you in anyway I can. Your an awesome sister that loves and cares for all of her fellow sibilings that shows everybody the errors of their ways and shows what will happen if we ment our ways. I love you.

Normal P.O.V.

Brick finished speaking through his tape journal and went to put his tape away in a secret place in the closet. Then he felt someone gentley hug him from behind. "I love you too." When he heared that voice, he smiled, knowing right away that it was Blossom.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I really feel bad for deeming the boys as being evil, when really they were just misguided and misunderstood. I also feel bad for what I did to Boomer. He did say that he deserved it for being a little brat that was making fun of people. I saw that he was hurt enough and needed to have someone comfort him, and I filled the bill. And seeing that Boomer grew to like me made me have high hopes that the RowdyRuff Boys must have human within them.

When I heared that Brick attacked Boomer and had him pinned down, but couldn't kill him made me feel that it was my chance to help Brick also. And after what I said to Brick at Townsville's anniversery celebration, he started to trust me. And after seeing him go so far as to sacrifice himself, I cried. Brick showed how sorry he was for every villianous things he did by looking at me in the eyes and showing that he was struggling to hold back the tears because of how guilty he felt at that time. I felt so touched that I was more than glad to forgive him and accept him as a brother.

I always enjoy teasing Brick by giving him a little scare. He would get mad at me for it. But he would sneak up from behind and tickle me by surprise as a way for him to get back at me.

I love both Brick and Boomer so much. I might feel the same for Butch too, but... it's kind of hard for me to show it, all because of how different we both are. And if the boys hadn't became our adopted brothers, we wouldn't have been able to see Bunny again, thanks to Boomer. Bunny is just such an angle, and I love her. Our family has to be one of the most greatest families in America.

I felt Brick turn around so that he can hug me back. I know that he loves me so much too. I never thought that my worst enemy would become... my best friend.

"Don't tell anybody where I keep my journal, okay?" Brick said to me softley.

"Cross my heart." I promised.

Then we heared the Professor say "Kids! It's almost dinner time!"

Brick and I looked at the door way to the stairs hall. Then we looked at each other with arrogont smirks. "Race ya!" I said.

"Your on!" Brick said as we zipped out the door leaving our trademark color streams.

**(R&R)**


End file.
